lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Black Gate
The Black Gate is one of three entrances to Mordor. The Black Gate defends Mordor from the largest gap on the northern side of the mountain range. The other openings, can be defended by a single fort, where as this entrance is nearly 3 miles wide. The Black Gate was constructed by the forces of Mordor early in the history of Mordor, and its construction consisted of the use of hundreds of thousands of Mordor Orcs and hundreds of the giant Olag-Hai Trolls of Mordor. As it was constructed it was shielded from being noticed by the fact that Sauruman the Istari did not allow anyone to see it, and thus despite the massive number of workers and the scope it was never discovered until it neared completion. As it was months from being finished the Sindar Elves of High Forest would spy the construction through their eagles, and they warned the Gondorians who ignored them believing they were lying because Sauruman said it was untrue. Following its construction the Sindar Elves of High Forest warned the Humans of Gondor of what had been constructed but it was too late to stop the advancing Orcs from beginning to threaten the KIngdom of Gondor. The Black Gate since its construction has made the northern section of Mordor an absolute no go area as their is simply no conventional force capable of taking on the Black Gate. Etymology Named the Morannon by the Sindarin Elves, its translation was literally Black Gate. Description The Morannon was set in an impregnable black stone and iron wall that stretched from the Mountains of Ash in the north to the Ephel Duath (Mountains of Shadow) in the west. The wall has been estimated to be 60 feet high and 250 feet long with each half of the great gate being 90 feet wide and set on large stone wheels. Behind the gate were gigantic circular stone ramparts, and when the gate needed to be opened, two pairs of Mountain-trolls who were tethered to gigantic beams pushed their way around their rampart's track, gradually levering open the gate and allowing for the incoming or outgoing of Mordor’s armies. History Early History The Black Gate was constructed by the forces of Mordor early in the history of Mordor, and its construction consisted of the use of hundreds of thousands of Mordor Orcs and hundreds of the giant Olag-Hai Trolls of Mordor. Following its construction the Sindar Elves of High Forest warned the Humans of Gondor of what had been constructed but it was too late to stop the advancing Orcs from beginning to threaten the KIngdom of Gondor. Post Construction The Black Gate since its construction has made the northern section of Mordor an absolute no go area as their is simply no conventional force capable of taking on the Black Gate. Garrison Inset within the wall were myriads of archers, spearmen, bowmen, ballistae, and hundreds of thousands of Orc troops ready to defend Mordor. The Gates themselves may have been made of the same indomitable stone that constitutes Orthanc, so hard that even the Ents could not dent it. Category:Fort Category:Fortress of Mordor